disney_channel_live_action_universefandomcom-20200214-history
That's So Raven
That's So Raven is an American supernatural sitcom that debuted on Disney Channel on January 17, 2003, and ended its run on November 10, 2007. The series was the first entry to the That's So Series. The show was set in San Francisco and revolved around teenager Raven Baxter, played by Raven-Symoné, her friends Eddie (Orlando Brown) and Chelsea (Anneliese van der Pol), her family members; mother Tanya Baxter (T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh), father Victor Baxter (Rondell Sheridan) and brother Cory (Kyle Massey). The title character drew on her psychic powers, ingenuity, and talent as a fashion designer as well as a variety of disguises to get into and out of amusing adolescent and pre-adolescent situations. Reruns of episodes aired on the ABC Kids Saturday morning segment of Disney-owned ABC broadcast network in the United States until August 27, 2011, when the block was discontinued. No announcement was made as to whether the show would get complete season releases on DVD. That's So Raven garnered higher ratings than any other Disney Channel show at the time. It went on to be the first show in Disney Channel history to make the 100 episode mark. The show was so popular that it received two spin-off one focusing on Cory and another one focusing on Raven as a single mother. The first show was called Cory In The House. The series lasted for two seasons and had 34 episodes.The the second show, titled Raven's Home, premiered on July 21, 2017. Overview Raven, a teenage girl, receives short psychic visions of the future events when in deep situations. Attempting to make these visions come true can always result in trouble, and hilarious situations, for herself, her family, and her friends. Cast Main Raven-Symoné (credited as Raven), portrays Raven Lydia Baxter, is the main character. Aged 14–17. A precognitive teenager. She has a sassy attitude and a grand personality, and is well known for her style. She also loves fashion, and designs her own clothing. She has friends and a loving family, and she goes to public school. However, on various occasions, she gets "psychic visions" about what may or may not happen later. She is only able to "see" a small segment of some future event, and she frequently errs on what it really means, in which case her attempts to change these events only end up making it happen or making it worse. Her main catchphrases are "Oh Fudge!", "Oh snap!", "Ya nasty!", "How y'all doin'?", and "Oh, no he didn't!" She abruptly says, "I'm okay!" if she falls down in one of her disguises. And, if big guys throw her, she tells them to do it "gently!" In addition, when she disapproves of something, she exclaims "Gotta go!" When she makes an appearance on Cory in the House, her father exclaims, "You didn't get kicked out of design school because they don't give out refunds!", which shows she is attending design school. Raven is also a master of disguise, which fits in with her trouble-making antics and passion for becoming a fashion designer, like her idol, Donna Cabonna, whom she worked for as an intern. Raven Baxter is extremely allergic to mushrooms, and her favorite drink is orange juice. According to Chelsea, her favorite gemstone is diamond, her favorite vegetable is corn, and her favorite animal is stuffed. Often referred to as Rae, Raven does not enjoy nature or camping. She has appeared in every episode of the series, along with her younger brother Cory. In the second spin-off, Raven's Home, Raven eventually married her first love Devon but they got divorced. In between that time, they had two children Nia and Booker - latter of whom, shares Raven's ability to see into the future. Orlando Brown portrayed Edward "Eddie" Thomas, Aged 14–17. He is Raven's male best friend. He is an aspiring rapper, and is a guard on the school basketball team. He is like a "big brother" to Cory Baxter and was commonly portrayed as playful, ambitious, loyal, girl crazy and quick to jump to conclusions. Occasionally, he says "Told ya! Told ya twice!" after he tells Raven not to do something that they both knew she would do. Another common catchphrase of his is "Holla!" after he finishes talking to his friends or girls that he likes. His parents are divorced, which is mentioned several times throughout the series. It is also said that he has a little brother. In one episode, Eddie and Raven not only start to develop romantic feelings for each other but they also kiss on the lips at two separate times; however, by the end of the episode, they decide to remain friends (though its strongly implied they're still interested in one another). Eddie has appeared in every episode except Juicer Consequences. Kyle Massey played Cory Baxter, Aged 10–13. Cory is Raven's younger brother who sometimes acts as the main antagonist of the series. He and Raven often argue, but in the long run, they care deeply for each other. Even as he gets older, he claims that playing pranks on Raven is one of his guilty pleasures. Cory has two best friends, William and Larry. Together, the 3 boys form the band Cory and the Boys, with Cory as the drummer and lead singer, while Larry is the guitarist. William starts out playing the clarinet, and then plays the keyboard. The band has one song: "Feelin' the Love". Cory is an aspiring businessman. He is shown to be obsessed with money, and often creates "get-rich-quick" schemes behind his parents' backs, in which he always gets into trouble. Cory also has a close relationship with his pet rat, Lionel. Earlier in the series, he had a crush on Chelsea. In the third season starts an relationship with Cindy. His catchphrases is "Cha-ching" and "You Know How I Do!". He and Victor are the main characters in the spin-off series Cory in the House. He has appeared in every episode of the series, along with his older sister Raven. Anneliese van der Pol portrayed Chelsea Daniels, Aged 14–17. Often referred to as Chels, She is Raven's female best friend. She is an environmentalist, vegetarian, and closet artist. She is portrayed as being clumsy and dimwitted (although the first two seasons portray her to be just as smart as Raven, but to extreme limits); at times, her stupidity is so potent that she is frequently oblivious to what should be obvious and unable to discern sarcasm from sincerity. She usually uses the catchphrases "That makes more sense!" or '"This is awkward!" She also likes to make jokes, which only she would laugh at. Despite her apparent lack of common sense and intelligence, she has a few surprises up her sleeve—such as occasionally knowing certain "smart" things, which usually tends to surprise everyone else. In Season 1, it is revealed that Raven and Chelsea's friendship goes all the way back to when they were in pre-school, but she was also shown to be dimwitted back then because she did not notice Raven blowing out the candles on her birthday cake. It should also be noted that Chelsea was just as caring when she was young as she is now because one of her unfulfilled wishes on that same birthday was to stop global warming. She is quite similar to Newt (from Cory in the House) in personality. She is very passionate in saving the environment and caring for the animals, and also much more spiritual compared to Raven who can be materialistic, though it occasionally leads to troubling events like the three friends disputing over a goat and nearly turning herself and Raven into cows. In earlier episodes, Cory has a huge crush on her and unsuccessfully pursues her. Occasionally, Chelsea refers to a specific relative, Cousin Earl, at times. Her parents are Therapists. She also has a dog named Sam. Chelsea is present in every episode except Mother Dearest, Smell of Victory, and Saturday Afternoon Fever. T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh played Tanya Baxter (seasons 1-3), is the mother of Raven and Cory, and wife of Victor. She is a firm, but fun and caring mother who, despite the antics of her children, is always there for them. She halted her studies to raise her family, but decided once the children were older to continue studying law. Before that, she briefly worked as Raven's English teacher at the request of Raven's school principal. Her catchphrase is "Momma like!" She has a very competitive nature to her personality. It's learned that her mother, Viv, is also psychic. In season 4, Tanya is not present, saying that she went off to England to attend law school. On Cory in the House, she is still in England and she did not visit Cory and Victor but is mentioned. In the pilot episode of Raven's Home, it is revealed by Booker that Tanya is still living. Rondell Sheridan portrayed Victor Baxter, is the father of Raven and Cory, and husband of Tanya. He starts out as a chef in a restaurant, but he later opens his own restaurant, The Chill Grill. His biggest rival is Leonard Stevenson. In Cory in the House, he gets a job as the President's chef, and it is unknown what became of his restaurant. His catchphrases are "Here comes the pain!" and "I'll go pack!" (Cory in the House) Series novelizations Main article: List of That's So Raven books * What You See Is What You Get – Smell of Victory & A Dog by Any Other Name Rescue Me *Driven To Insanity & Mother Dearest In Raven We Trust – *Test of Friendship & Saturday Afternoon Fever Step Up – *Dissin' Cousins & Party Animal Family Affair – *If I Only Had a Job & Teach Your Children Well 2 Good 2 B True – *To See or Not to See & Ye Olde Dating Game Tell It Like It Is – *Campaign in the Neck & Separation Anxiety Dueling Divas' – *A Fight at the Opera & The Parties Showtime! – *Wake Up, Victor & A Fish Called Raven Psyched – *Psychics Wanted & Saving Psychic Raven Boyfriend Blues – *Four's a Crowd & Blue in the Face Be Mine – *Hearts And Minds & Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind The Real Deal – *That's So Not Raven & Run, Raven, Run Over the Top – *Out of Control & He's Got the Power Rebel Raven – *Clothes Minded & Spa Day Afternoon Superstar – *Radio Heads & The Road to Audition House Party – *Hizzouse Party & Leave It to Diva Queen of Hearts – *There Goes the Bride & Royal Treatment Raven Rocks – *A Goat's Tale & Boyz 'N Commotion Extreme Fever – *Extreme Cory & When There's Smoke Spin-off and Sequels Cory in the House Main article: Cory in the House Cory in the House is the first Disney Channel spin-off and it premiered on January 12, 2007. It was the one chosen out of the many pitched and proposed spin-offs that were to have aired after the completion of That's So Raven, including one about Raven going off to college. Originally Raven-Symoné was offered the spin-off, but she declined it, therefore Disney Channel decided to give it to Kyle Massey. The storyline involves Cory and Victor adjusting to life in Washington, D.C.; Victor has received a job as the Head Chef to the President. The show takes place while Raven is attending fashion college and Tanya is still in London. The series is similar to its sister show, That's So Raven. Cory has two best friends, one a boy, Newton Livingston III (Jason Dolley), and one a girl, Meena Paroom (Maiara Walsh). Note that in That's So Raven, the main character also has two best friends, one a boy and one a girl and Newt and Meena's persona's are similar to Chelsea and Eddie. Cory attends a middle school in Washington, D.C. Also in the series, the president's daughter Sophie (Madison Pettis) constantly pesters Cory, like Cory did to Raven in That's So Raven. Cory also participates in crazy situations in which he learns a moral lesson and will most likely get punished. Candy Smiles plays in Cory's love life multiple times, and Stickler continuously spies on Cory, Newton and especially Meena's. In the episode "That's So in the House", Raven came to show designs of new tour guide uniforms to President Martinez (John D'Aquino). Unfortunately, she has a vision of a clock falling on the President, and tackles him, earning the Secret Service a chance to chase her around the grounds. Cory poses as his sister to display the uniforms, modeled by Newton and Meena. Raven is discovered outside the Oval Office window, and chased, until she actually does save Mr. Martinez from the clock. The episode ends with the credits sequence for That's So Pooshnick, a show from Meena's country about a psychic girl who can see the past and always ends up messing up trying to stop the vision from happening again. Failed Movie Attempt In 2011, to promote her latest film Vampires Suck, Anneliese van der Pol revealed in an interview that a That's So Raven film had been written but failed to go into production. "The storyline saw us going to France. Raven was going to start a fashion line in France. Eddie and Chelsea were going to fly out and meet her. Of course, something tragic happens. We have to rescue the situation." Van der Pol admitted that Raven's schedule at the time was booked solid for a year and the possibility of the film seemed unlikely. "But no, It's not ever happening. If I hear something, I will be the first to sign on." She also commented on reprising her role of Chelsea Daniels. Raven's Home Main article: Raven's Home On October 27, 2016, it was announced that Raven-Symoné will star in and develop a sequel to the original series. Raven departed as a host of The View later in 2016 in order to work on the series full-time.18In November 2016, it was announced that Anneliese van der Pol will reprise her role of Chelsea Daniels. In the new series, Raven Baxter will be a divorced mother of two pre-teens, Nia and Booker. Booker will inherit his mother's psychic abilities during middle school. Chelsea Daniels is also a divorced mother, who is raising a son, Levi, and moves in with Raven. Indian adaptation Palak Pe Jhalak is the sixth Disney Channel India series to be adapted in Hindi after Art Attack, Good Luck Charlie, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Shake It Up and Jessie, and premiered on September 27, 2015. Ayesha Kaduskar is seen playing the role of Nysha Kapoor, a character similar to Raven Baxter. Connection to the DCLAU That's So Suite Life Of Hannah Montana "That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana" is a crossover episode of the Disney Channel sitcoms That's So Raven, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and Hannah Montana. In the United States it aired on July 28, 2006 as a three-part special and served as a TV movie. The three episodes of the crossover were watched by 5.7–7.1 million viewers. Checkin' Out (from That's So Raven) Raven steps up to organize an important photo shoot showcasing Donna Cabonna's new fashion line for young men at the Tipton Hotel in Boston because Tiffany, the usual assistant, is sick with a fever. Donna gives her a Secretech, a device for secretaries that helps organize events and has Raven conduct a video conference on it. She assures Donna that she knows how to use one, even though she doesn't, and no one can help her. She accidentally sends the photographer, Pistache, to the Tipton in Milan, Italy. Also, the models (Juan and Kvelte) did not get their plane ticket from Raven, so the models are stuck in the made-up country of Budapragoslovakia. While Raven is talking to Zack and Cody she has a vision. She tells them to put their hands out and they end up catching a celebrity, Tyler (Tiffany Thornton) which is how she gets the twins to help her. As a result, Raven substitutes the fashion models with Zack and Cody, and she pretends to be Pistache. Donna Cabonna finds out the bad news so she tries to take matters into her own hands by impersonating the photographer too. As the two Pistache impersonators are doing the photo shoot, the real Pistache comes in, having arrived by "an outrageously expensive private jet" (billed to Donna Cabona). She notes that Zack and Cody are not the models she chose, but they are even better. She tells them to turn around and she takes pictures of their backs. The episode seems to end on a happy note with Raven's vision that has Donna Cabonna saying that the boy's line is a success. However, the episode turns sour when Raven misses her flight because her Secretech has the wrong time in Boston which is 3 hours ahead from San Francisco. Meanwhile, Cory and Eddie find out that Chelsea is a natural at paddleball, so they try to get Chelsea to break the record for the world's longest paddleball session so they can claim the prize money. They think they have the record in the bag until the competition—none other than Stanley—proves to be a formidable paddle ball opponent. Chelsea scams Stanley and wins the title and prize money. She then feels bad and ends up giving Stanley the money. Cory and Eddie are furious with Chelsea because Stanley has scammed her. Chelsea responds that not only does she not feel scammed but both she and Stanley got what they wanted, the record and the money respectively. When Eddie and Cory protest that they did not get what they wanted (a share of the prize money), she slyly responds that they "got what they deserved" (which was nothing). Then she proceeds to break the record for the longest paddleball session behind her back. That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana (from The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) After the Tipton's concierge, Irene, tells Raven that her flight is cancelled, Raven is stuck in Boston for the weekend. She then has a vision that Cody is in danger of being attacked. Raven tells them that she has a "feeling" that the one in a sweater vest is in trouble and should avoid sneezing followed by bells. Cody, the only twin that wears sweater vests, becomes paranoid and avoids anything that remotely resembles Raven's vision – even the surprise birthday party that he, Zack, and the other Tipton employees are throwing for Carey. Zack then switches clothes with Cody to make him go to the party and wears his black sweater vest to Carey's surprise party while Cody wears one of his other shirts. However he ends up landing head first in the vanilla flavor birthday cake when Arwin's babysitting machine, his gift to Carey, goes out of control. Meanwhile, Maddie is trying to help Raven by getting London to wear one of Raven's original designs, but London swears she'll never wear anything that's not from a famous designer – even her diapers were made by designers. Maddie then switches the label of London's Attoro Vittali and sews it onto Raven's dress. London wears the dress thinking that it is a Vittali original. Maddie tells her the truth, and London gets upset that Maddie tricked her into wearing a dress that wasn't made by a famous person, but changes her mind when teen pop star Hannah Montana checks in and admires Raven's dress, asking her to make a similar one, to which she replies that it is a "one-of-a-kind Raven Baxter original made only for her " (London). Later, Hannah starts a catfight with London over the dress, and Raven is overjoyed by this, but as Hannah goes up to London to get a closer look of the dress, her ring gets caught in it and it tears (off camera), much to Raven's upset. Category:That's So Series Category:That's So Raven Category:TV Series